


Changes

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Wilburys fanfics [7]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra, The Travelling Wilburys (Band), Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, partially fluff partially attempted smut, they... make out??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: Careful there, Tom told himself.Or you might find yourself drowning in them.Jeff leaned forward, startling Tom into taking a step backward, bumping against his open bedroom door.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I... never have written smut before, so this endeavour already kinda failed three sentences into this fic when I realized that I'm no good at it. They're making out though, so I suppose that makes up for it??
> 
> Enjoy! ❤

Jeff was looking at him through half-lidded eyes, though more likely due to exhaustion than any other kind of intentions.  
  
That was, till Tom sneaked an arm around his waist to support him on their way to his bedroom, not wanting his friend to have to sleep on his frankly worn-out couch. He already got backaches from sitting on it for a short while, he didn't want to imagine anyone having to sleep on that thing.  
  
A warm breath tickled his ear as Jeff leaned into his firm hold and Tom paused for a moment, looking to his side where Jeff's gaze was already fixed on him. There was adoration in his eyes and Tom felt himself blush.  
  
"You're so goddamn gorgeous, do you know that?" Jeff considered him with a gaze that made Tom weak in the knees, it was that unexpected. Jeff's baby-blue eyes, not hidden behind any glasses when he was with Tom, seemed warmer than usual.   
  
_Careful there_ , Tom told himself. _Or you might find yourself drowning in them._  
  
Jeff leaned forward, startling Tom into taking a step backward, bumping against his open bedroom door.   
  
There was some sort of tension developing between them, and Tom wasn't sure if he minded. For some reason, it just all seemed to make so much sense.  
  
When Jeff's hands found his waist and his lips Tom's mouth, the least Tom could do was bury his hands in Jeff's soft curls and pull him in closer.  
  
When their kisses became open-mouthed and slightly more frantic, they broke apart for a moment.  
  
"Let's take this over here," Tom whispered and pulled Jeff over to his Queen-sized bed.   
  
The thought of a usual sleepover long gone from his and Jeff's mind, he found himself surprised when Jeff, still much more tired mere moments ago, gently pushed him backward onto the bed and followed after him.  
  
"Is this fine with you?" He asked when Tom looked up to meet his gaze. Tom wasn't sure if he meant _this_ or _all of this_ , but in either case he was fine with it, so he nodded quickly, before pulling Jeff down by his shirt collar and picking up where they'd left off only moments before.  
  
He kissed his cheek and his eyebrow, the tip of his nose and his forehead, while keeping a hold of Jeff's collar with one hand and on his warm, bare neck with the other.  
  
When he started pressing kisses to his throat, Jeff seemed to be starting to get weak in the knees, not able to hold himself up much longer, so his sound of surprise was the only warning Tom got before Jeff collapsed as gracefully as he could manage on top of him.  
  
To no surprise, Tom found that the weight of Jeff on top of him, while unexpected, felt more than just right and he wrapped his arms around him tightly.  
  
Jeff immediately buried his face in his shoulder and reciprocated the hold as well as he could, holding Tom by his shoulders and moving his thumbs over them in slow circles all while pressing soft kisses to his neck and shoulder.  
  
Tom could feel that they both wouldn't have minded taking this further, not at all, and found himself grin back when Jeff gave him an amused glance as he snuggled up some more ever so slightly some minutes later, teasingly bringing their groins together.  
  
However, he could tell that Jeff was still enormously exhausted and he himself was starting to drift off as well, so he just let out a tired, silent moan when Jeff shifted again and buried his face in his curly hair, pressing a sloppy kiss to it.  
  
"Tomorrow." It was less a question than a promise that was in no need for hurry.  
"Tomorrow."  
  
And with Jeff holding him just as tightly as he was holding him, a pleasant tiredness came over him, much faster than usual, and he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can also find this fic on my [fanfic blog](www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com). ^_^ ❤
> 
> Feedback is, as always, incredibly appreciated! ❤


End file.
